Hel Hath No Fury
by ladymarvel87
Summary: Sequel to 'I Turn to You.' You don't have to read the other story, but I would recommend it. Sigyn has a new revalation after her soul is transferred to Hel. Loki and Thor go in search of a way to enter Hel and rescue her soul. Some secrets are better left buried, but the Norns aren't going to let that happen. Loki x Sigyn. Rating could change later.


**Hel Hath No Fury**

_**This is the sequel to 'I Turn to You.' You don't have to read it first, but I would recommend reading it first. I will rehash the biggest things in this prologue but reading 'I Turn to You' first will make this fanfic easier to understand. **_

**Prologue**

450 years ago, Sigyn wept by the rock in the edge of the forest. She had been pregnant with Loki's first child, but decided to abort the child. She had not wanted to entirely, but Thor and Loki had convinced her it would be the best option. Sigyn had taken a small berry from a bush, it was poisonous enough to kill the baby, but not enough to harm Sigyn, not physically anyway.

Loki had moved on from the situation like it had never happened. Sigyn suffered for a long while. She suffered until the day she died. Sigyn had finally felt some peace knowing she died honorably saving Loki. She had seen the light of Valhalla and relished in living an afterlife of peace and beauty.

Little did Sigyn know, the Norns had been interfering with her life ever since that fateful day. The day she aborted her and Loki's child was the day Hel gained a new ruler. The Norns had spared the baby's soul and taken it for themselves.

"Child," the oldest of the Norns cooed, "You will grow up to be the mighty ruler of Hel, and when it is time you will meet your parents and expose your true potential."

The second of the Norns spoke up, "What will we call the child?"

A discussion commenced, and finally the Norns agreed upon, "We will call the child Hela."

**Present Time**

Hela watched from her throne of twisted bones and skulls. She had waited patiently for years, and now it was finally time to do what the Norns had promised her long ago: answers. She knew her parents had abandoned her like trash. Hela wanted to know why she wasn't wanted.

Now she stared at the soul of her mother, Sigyn. She had been shocked when she had gotten a vision of her mother's soul entering Valhalla. Hela knew the vision was a sign. She performed a ritual of blood that brought her mother's soul from Valhalla to her realm of death and fire.

"Now I just have to wait for my father to come and _rescue _ you," Hela stated with a far off look in her eyes, "And I will finally get what I crave the most."

Sigyn started to stir from the spot on the ground at Hela's feet, "Good you are awake."

Sigyn looked confused, one second she had been by a beautiful, clear waterfall, and the next Sigyn had been harshly pulled away into nothingness. Now as Signy looked around and at the tall, dark woman above her, she knew she was in Hel.

"This must be a mistake," Sigyn pleaded to Hela, "I proved myself, I should still be in Valhalla."

"You know I used to think it was a mistake that my parents gave me away," Hela stated coldly, "But after years of growing up in this dark hole, I realized it was no mistake. You know all about giving away children don't you?"

Hela watched Sigyn's soul grow paler and almost disappear. Sigyn stuttered and went to answer, but Hela held up her bony fingers to stop her, "I don't want to hear your excuses right now, _mother."_

Hela spat the word mother as if it literally gave her a bad taste in her mouth. Sigyn looked confused and Hela relinquished the look of horror she witnessed on her estranged mother's face. Sigyn and Loki might have been in control when they had attempted to kill her as a baby, but now Hela was in charge. She intended to make her parents suffer for doing her wrong all those years ago.

"What are you talking about?" Sigyn asked with a note of anxiety, "You aren't my daughter, I don't have any children."

"You would have had a child if you had not have decided to take those berries. We could have been a family, but instead I grew up in Hel with the Norns as my only guide. I am the child you attempted to kill, thankfully for me fate had other plans," Hela said with a great air of authority.

Sigyn would have passed out, but she couldn't due to the fact that she was simply a spirit with no physical form. Sigyn was beginning to realize why her soul had been transferred to Hel, and she feared it was a ruse to draw Loki here for whatever Hela's intentions were. Sigyn feared for the worst; this was not how she imagined her afterlife at all.

A/N—sorry if parts of this was confusing. After this chapter it will be the main story and go back to  
Loki's POV. This prologue was basically my way of telling how Hela came to be. I thought this would be a good way to explain how she became the queen of Hel.

I hope you liked this. The chapters will be less confusing and much longer. Sorry it took a while for me to post this. Life had been crazy lately. I will be able to update more frequently for the next few days.

Please review and tell me what you think. For those of you who have been following this since 'I Turn to You,' I appreciate all the continued support.

I will be posting the first chapter of my new Thor fanfic later today!


End file.
